Escondite Inglés
by sindzero
Summary: Una alumna y su profesor.. ¿qué secretos develará esta nochebuena? Songfic de la canción de Shakira


**"Escondite inglés" - Shakira**

_**Bienvenido. **_

_**Has llegado en el momento justo, y al lugar indicado.**_

**- Buenas noches profesor - le saludo con una sonrisa.**

**- Buenas noches - me responde, veo en su cara preocupación.**

**No es para menos, no es una situación común que un profesor, especialmente él, con su reputación del más odiado en Hogwarts, esté con una alumna a la luz de la luna.**

**- La fiesta acabó hace mucho - le digo.**

**El no responde, entonces me fijo en lo que él había estado observando.**

**La vista es realmente hermosa, el lago brilla de una manera especial esta noche.**

**Quizás es sólo mi imaginación o es el hecho de que mi acompañante sea el hombre que me sigue en sueños.**

_**No todo lo rico engorda y no todo lo bueno es pecado**_

**El silencio nos invade. Diferente a lo que algunos piensen, es realmente cómodo estar así.**

**Es un hombre reservado, una de las tantas características suyas que me encantan. Misterioso, sarcástico, oscuro, valiente, inteligente, entre muchas otras que me cansaría de repetir. Ojos negros como la noche, dos pozos oscuros que te absorben, que te hipnotizan. Cada vez que los veo me siento perdida, y a la vez protegida.**

**Al igual que su hermosa voz, grave, muchas veces irónica o sarcástica... pero tremendamente sexy.**

**Pelo y atuendo igualmente oscuros, resaltando con su cetrina piel, nariz aguileña, alto y delgado, extraña y fascinante mezcla.**

**¿Es algo normal? No lo sé, en realidad tampoco me importa. A estas alturas es poco lo que me interesa saber que una relación así no sería aceptada.**

**Una alumna y un profesor. Qué más da, en pocos días ya no lo seré.**

_**Yo seré tus deseos hechos piernas, una idea recurrente de fascinación.**_

_**Yo seré un complot para tu mente,**_**_ el objeto y la causa de tu perdición_**_** y tu buena suerte.**_

**Me acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda. No se inmuta. **

**Detrás de esa fría pared construida por él he encontrado un lugar para mí.**

**Daría lo que fuese por detener el tiempo por siempre.**

_**Cuenta del uno al diez y me escondo donde puedas verme, es mi forma de jugar al escondite inglés. **_

**- Esto no debe ser- me dice, dándose vuelta, afirmando su frente con la mía, fijando su mirada me quita los lentes y los guarda en su bolsillo.**

**- Te vuelves repetitivo a veces... ¿lo sabías? - respondo. - sea como fuere, de todos modos estaré aquí siempre. **

**Si es hoy, mañana, en mil años, siempre estaré para ti.**

_**Bésame de una vez y te amarro mi sofá burgués.**_

_**Es mi forma de jugar al escondite ingles.**_

**Toma mis manos cruzándolas detrás de su cuello.**

**Siento su respiración en mis labios, uniéndose dulcemente con los suyos, mientras sus brazos me rodean por la cintura y me apegan más a él.**

**Repetimos nuevamente nuestros movimientos. Amo la rutina.. amo**_**esta**_** rutina... en la que una tierna unión finaliza en algo realmente desesperante y enloquecedor.**

**Como siempre soy la que abro su boca con la mía, para que nuestras lenguas se unan en una danza, una lucha en la que no existe vencedor.**

_**No me juzgues no soy de ésas, sólo porque tengo una mente traviesa.**_

**Sé lo que sucederá... camino hacia atrás, cuidando mis pasos para no separarme demasiado de mi amado profesor de pociones.**

**Siento como sus manos recorren mi espalda mientras ella toca la corteza de un árbol.**

_**No todo lo rico engorda, no el que peca en patas y reza.**_

**Muchacha delgada, de piel blanca, pelo azabache, al igual que el mío sólo que un poco más largo, ojos verdes, al igual que su corbata y falda.**

**Hermosas piernas, cuerpo formado, ya no es la niña que conocí años atrás.**

**Es una mujer, por decirlo de alguna manera: Inteligente, extrovertida, bulliciosa, molestosa... no tan madura como debiera, aunque de esta manera esconde perfectamente su privacidad.**

**Si los demás supieran. No es que alguna vez me haya interesado lo que piensen los demás, sólo que... es raro.**

_**Yo seré tus deseos hechos tiernos, la que dicte una sentencia a tu imaginación.**_

**Miles de botones, o eso me parecen. ¡Para qué rayos existe la magia!**

**Aunque debo reconocer que con un simple hechizo sería fácil desabotonarlos es mucho más excitante hacerlo con mis manos.**

**Mientras su boca baja por mi cuello hasta el sujetador acaricio su cabello, despeinándolo un poco.**

**Realmente se ve gracioso, pensar que es el más temido en Hogwarts... verlo así me hace sonreir inconscientemente.**

_**Yo seré un complot para tu mente,**_**_ el objeto y la causa de tu perdición_**_** y tu buena suerte.**_

**¿Cómo definir esta relación?**

**Prohibido… Tanto por las leyes que nos rigen, como por el reglamento del Colegio.**

**Inevitable, nació y se desarrollo sin darnos cuenta, hasta que no había nada por hacer.**

**Pero más que cualquier otra cosa es amor, deseo, pasión.**

**Dar y recibir.**

_**Cuenta del uno al diez y me escondo donde puedas verme, es mi forma de jugar al escondite inglés.**_

_**Bésame de una vez y te amarro mi sofá burgués.**_

_**Es mi forma de jugar al escondite inglés.**_

**Acaricia con un dedo el contorno de mi cara, besándome el cuello, da pequeños mordiscos en el camino, subiendo al lóbulo, siento como en un jadeo me susurra: Feliz Navidad**

**No pude evitar una sonora carcajada, la que él callo con un beso apasionado, uno de los tantos en que terminaría esa Nochebuena… [n/a por eso me encanta el doble sentido xD**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

**Bueno.. este es mi primer fic.. y se me ocurrió anoche cuando estaba estudiando para un examen wiiiii**

**viva fanfiction que hará que me eche todos mis ramos jajaja**

**se supone ke la chica... pues soy yo.. asi k espero ke no me maten las chicas que aman a Sev xD**

**se aceptan crucios.. howlers.. lo que quieran jaja**

**besos**

**xau **


End file.
